


Monologue

by cjmarlowe



Category: Shaun of the Dead
Genre: Gen, job dissatisfaction, video game ineptitude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-12
Updated: 2007-04-12
Packaged: 2017-10-12 20:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjmarlowe/pseuds/cjmarlowe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a tiny epilogue to the movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monologue

"So then the bloke with the ears came in again and asked if he could see the latest model, HDTV, all that jazz, like he hadn't just done the exact same thing three days in a row," said Shaun, eyes on the screen and thumbs hitting the buttons on the controller madly. "I'm beginning to think he's got some kind of brain damage, you know?"

"Ugh," said Ed.

"So what I do this time is I take him in back, where we've got all the returns and repairs, and I show him this one piece we've got in. It's got bits hanging off and everything, looks like someone'd chucked it out the window, it did. And I told him, I told him that it had just come in, wasn't even on the shelves yet it was so new. And do you know what he did?

"Ugh," said Ed.

"He gave me that look, the look I told you about, like he was considering what I was saying carefully, like I'd just explained the nature of the universe to him or something. He goes 'hmm' and 'I see' and 'is that so', and I'm thinking, here it comes, here it comes, wait for it."

"Ugh," said Ed.

"And he does, he says 'I'm going to have to think about it' like he says _every single time_ he comes in, and he walks out again. Liz keeps telling me I've got to find a new job, and I think she's right, you know? There's lots to be had, what with half the workforce being wiped out and all. I can get the training easily enough, maybe something _not_ in sales this time. What do you think?"

"UGH," said Ed.

Shaun threw the controller down. "Oh, bloody hell. I can't believe you won _again_."


End file.
